icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Troll Headhunter
The disenfranchised Trolls of northern Lordaeron have once again pledged their savage services to the Orcish Horde. These cunning warriors are trained from birth to hunt, track and trap the most dangerous beasts in the wild. In times of war, however, turn their mighty spears upon the enemies of the Horde without hesitation. Capable of hurling their deadly spears at distant enemies, Troll Headhunters provide invaluable cover fire for the other warriors of the Horde. Description This Unit requires War Mill Building. Versatile spear-thrower, effective against air units. Can learn Troll Regeneration. Attacks land and air units. Information Troll Headhunters are useful when combined with melee units. They are also useful against air units. Once you have researched the Berserker upgrade, Troll Headhunters become Troll Berserkers. Darkspear Headhunter Though the Horde allied itself with the evil forest trolls during the 2nd War, the alliance was short lived due to the horde’s eventual defeat. But Thrall, on one of his many journeys, befriended a tribe of shadowy trolls from the steamy jungles of Stranglethorn. These cunning warriors are trained from birth to hunt, track and trap the most dangerous beasts in the wilds and possess the uncanny ability to regenerate lost health. In times of war, however, headhunters relish turning their mighty spears on the enemies of the Horde without hesitation. Capable of hurling their deadly spears at distant enemies, troll headhunters provide invaluable cover fire for the other warriors of the Horde. Like all trolls, headhunters can regenerate lost health over time. This racial ability makes the trolls fearsome opponents and often allows them to spring back into combat even though they’ve suffered grievous wounds. These trolls wear well-wrought dark brown chain shirts decorated with small black metal beads. Upon their backs is a large pack designed to carry many spears, and their points jut out over the creatures coarse, red mane. Trained from birth to track down and trap dangerous wild beasts, jungle trolls have long been renowned for their hunting and survival skills. The best among them are also cunning warriors able to fend for themselves against capable enemies. Troll headhunters excel at two things: Tracking down quarries and flinging spears at their foes. Because of these reasons, they are invaluable to the Horde. Their ability to hurl spears at distant enemies with deadly accuracy make the jungle troll headhunters among the best soldiers at providing cover fire to the other warriors of the Horde. Their superior tracking skills also make them tremendous scouting and reconnaissance experts as well as capable bounty hunters. Upgrades ;Berserker Upgrade :Transforms Headhunters into Troll Berserkers. ;Troll Regeneration :Increases the hit point regeneration rate of Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Witch Doctors, and Troll Batriders from a base of .25 to 1.05. ;Steel Ranged Weapons :Increases the ranged attack damage of Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, Troll Batriders, and Demolishers. : ;Thorium Ranged Weapons :Further increases the ranged attack damage of Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, Troll Batriders, and Demolishers. : :: ;Arcanite Ranged Weapons :Further increases the ranged attack damage of Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, Troll Batriders, and Demolishers. :: ;Steel Unit Armor :Increases the armor of Grunts, Raiders, Troll Batriders, Tauren, Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, and Demolishers. : ;Thorium Unit Armor :Further increases the armor of Grunts, Raiders, Troll Batriders, Tauren, Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, and Demolishers. : :: ;Arcanite Unit Armor :Further increases the armor of Grunts, Raiders, Troll Batriders, Tauren, Troll Headhunters, Troll Berserkers, Wind Riders, and Demolishers. :: Patch Changes Category:Characters